The Longest Journey
by RobertaMarie
Summary: While trouble hits Luke Collins and Sophia Danko's relationship over Luke's bull riding, Sophia discovers she's pregnant with his baby. Will Luke put bull riding in the past for the baby's sake or leave Sophia in the dark? (Sorry for a bad summary :p)
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to ride again?" Sophia questioned. "Like ever?"

"According to the doctors, I'm taking a massive risk every single time." Luke said.

"Because?"

"Big Ugly Critter." He said. "I didn't just get knocked out and dragged around. I told you he trampled me, but I didn't tell you that he fractured my skull, back near the brain stem. There's a small metal plate there now, but if I land wrong, it's not going to be enough to protect me."

"Are you saying you could die? That's what you're saying, aren't you. You're going to die. And you couldn't tell me?" Luke didn't reply. "Well that's it, you're not riding anymore. As of right now, you're retired again. You hear me?" Luke remained quiet. "Please, I can't have you do this. I can't have you die. Please Luke."

"There's no other way."

"There's always another way."

"No, there's no other way."

"Just please, for me, for your mom." He remained quiet again obviously not wanting to talk about this. "Luke I understand how important that ranch is to your mom and you, but there's other ways to save it, to get the money. Even if you don't, you could start over. You'll get another ranch. Or you'll work on another ranch."

"Sophia." Luke raised his voice. "I'm doing this for my mom."

"No you're not! You are deliberately trying to kill yourself." She exclaimed. "You're just being selfish, to me and your mother."

"Sophia..." Luke tried grabbing her hand, but she pushed him away.

"I can't be part of your life if you're going to continue to do this."

"What are you saying then? Are we over?"

"If you continue then I guess we are." She said. "Please, Luke, please just come to your sense. It's not worth risking to die to save this ranch. You need to pick who you want, what you want. Me or bull riding." Luke didn't answer. His silence obviously told Sophia he chooses bull riding over her and their relationship. "Don't talk to me again."

With that, Sophia left. She stormed out of his house to her car. She sat in the car for a minute to see if her leaving would have Luke come to his sense, realizing she's what he wants, be he didn't come out after her. Sophia cried the whole car ride back to Wake University. She ran up to her room in the sorority house and cried in her bed. She wasn't just crying because she and Luke are over and he'll probably die, but she's crying because she's pregnant with his child. She's crying because the baby will probably never get to know its's father; Luke will probably never know about the child. Yes, Sophia could have told Luke right then and there she's pregnant, but she didn't want him to choose her over bull riding just because she's having a baby. She wanted him to choose her because he wants to be with her.

Sophia wiped her eyes with her hand and grabbed her laptop. She searched online, _Luke Collins, Big Ugly Critter_. She wanted to know what happened that day and why that incident isn't stopping him from bull riding. A couple of articles pulled up, one with a link to a youtube video. Sophia clicked the youtube video and it was footage from that day.

She couldn't finish the video. It was too horrific. Luke was unrecognizable, with his body and face covered in blood. Sophia just wished she never searched because now she'll never get this image of Luke out of her mind. She ran to her bed and continued to cry again. She wondered why he would continue bull riding after that. He was obviously given a second chance because he should had died. But he didn't.

 **Thanks for reading! The first couple of chapters are going to include some dialogue from the actual story, but the rest will be all me. I hope you liked this chapter. Review, follow, favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia knew Luke was riding tonight and couldn't just sit at the University wondering if he's okay. She hasn't talked to him in a week, but it's very difficult to forget someone she loves deeply, and could possibly die every time he leaves for a competition. So Sophia got in her car and drove to the ranch. She figured she would keep his mother company since she now knows why this is the reason why she's been mad at him.

"I thought you might be coming." Linda, Luke's mother said. "Come in."

"Thanks, I just didn't know where else to go."

Sophia sat down at the kitchen table while Linda made herself a cup of cocoa. She noticed Sophia was staring at her phone, laying on the table.

"He texts me when he's done." She said, busying herself at the stove. "He's always done that. Well, actually, he used to call. He'd tell me how well he did, good or bad, and we'd talk for a while. But now he…" She shook her head. "He just texts to tell me that he's okay. And I can't do anything but sit here while I wait for it. Meanwhile, of course, time just slows down. Right now, I feel like I've been awake for a week. But even when I hear from him, I won't be able to sleep. Because I worry that even though he says he's okay, he's done something to further damage his brain."

"He said he was in the ICU."

"He was clinically dead when he arrived at the hospital. Nobody thought he would survive, even after they revived him. The back of his skull was just... shattered. I barely recognized him when I arrived at the hospital the next day." Linda shook her head. "It was just devastating."

"I could only imagine, from a mother's point of view of the incident." Linda placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of Sophia, and she began to stir it with a spoon. "He told me about the ranch."

"I know. That's how he justifies what he's doing."

"It doesn't justify anything. It's just plain stupidity on his part."

"No, I agree." Just at that moment, Linda's phone vibrated, showing a text from Luke. She sighed in relief. "He's okay and coming home."

"I'm glad he's okay." Sophia smiled. "But can you not tell him I was over, worrying?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her cocoa. "What happened between you two?"

"His stupidity with bull riding is what happened." Sophia said. "I just can't be part of this and have to constantly wonder if he's okay or not. I can't have our..." Sophia stopped herself before she told Luke's mother she's pregnant. "I can't have our relationship like that."

"I wish I wouldn't live like this either. He's slowly trying to kill me."

* * *

The following Saturday Sophia was in the library studying because she hasn't wanted to be around her roommate Marcia, who has been recently seeing her ex-boyfriend, Brian. She just couldn't believe Marcia would do that to her. She couldn't believe Marcia would do that to herself. Brian is unfaithful, and cheated on Sophia multiple of times. Marcia claims he has changed, but that just make Sophia laugh because she knows he hasn't.

As she was studying, Sophia received a text from Marcia saying she need to get back to the sorority house immediately. Sophia ignored her and went back to studying. For the next five minutes, she was being spammed by Marcia. Sophia reluctantly called Marcia just to see what was so urgent she had to get back.

"You need to get back to the house right now," Marcia said, in a panic tone.

"Why?"

"Luke is here. He's parked on the street out front. He's been waiting there for the last twenty minutes. You need to get there right away."

"We broke up, Marcia. I don't want to see him."

"Oh," Marcia said very confused. "That's terrible. I know how much you liked him…"

"Is that it?" Sophia asked. "I've got to go."

"No, wait!" Marcia called out. "I know you're mad at me and I know I deserve it, but that's not why I'm calling. Brian knows that Luke is there. He's been drinking for hours and he's getting riled up. He's already getting some of the guys together to go after him. I've been trying to talk him out of it, but you know how he is. And Luke has no idea what's coming. You might be broken up, but I don't think you want him to get hurt."

With that Sophia quickly got up and ran to the sorority house. Yes, Marcia was correct, Sophia didn't want Luke getting hurt. She knows with all the bull riding injuries, if he gets beat by Brian, he could die. And she would feel awful if he did. Sophia would feel as if it was her fault because Brian is her jealous ex-boyfriend.

When Sophia arrived at the sorority house, she saw Brian pulling Luke out of his truck, shoving him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Sophia shouted.

"Get up!" Brian shouted at him. "I told you it wasn't over!"

Sophia saw Marcia jump in front of Brian.

"Just stop!" She screamed at him, trying to hold him back. "You've got to stop!"

Brian ignored her as Sophia saw Luke finally beginning to struggle to all fours, trying to get to his feet. "Get up!" Brian shouted again.

By then, Sophia was able to break through the circle, elbowing past two frat boys to insert herself between Brian and Luke, next to Marcia."It's over, Brian!" She yelled. "Knock it off!"

"It's not over yet!"

"It is now!" Sophia responded.

"Come on, Brian," Marcia pleaded, reaching for Brian's hands. "Let's just go. It's cold out here. I'm freezing."

Luke was bruised on his cheek. When he managed to stand back up and Brian was about to grab him again, Sophia pulled her phone out.

"Go ahead! I'll record the whole thing! Go to jail for all I care! Get kicked off the team! You can all get kicked off for all I care!"

"You're not recording anything!" Brian said, smashing Sophia's phone to the ground.

"Maybe not," Marcia said from the opposite side of the circle, holding up her phone. "But I am."

Brian's friends finally convinced him it was better to just go. Instead of going with them, Marcia went inside the sorority house, leaving Sophia and Luke alone for the first time in a week.

"I guess I probably deserved that," Luke said. "After what I did to him, I mean."

"You didn't deserve it." Sophia said, staring down at her smashed phone on the ground.

"I should probably buy you a new one. I mean it was my fault."

"No, it's fine. It was getting old anyways." Sophia rubbed her arms together. "Why are you here?"

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Luke. You're obviously not going to stop and we... I mean I can't be a part of that life style."

"I know... I came to tell you that I can't either. I came to tell you as of tonight, I'm officially retired. I'm done for good this time."

"What? You're quitting?"

"I've already quit." Sophia was unsure how to respond. She was happy but she wondered if he quit because of her or because he finally came to his senses. "Today's competition just made me realize it's not worth it anymore... I rode Big Ugly Critter."

"The bull that almost killed you?" She exclaimed. "Did you want to die or something? Why would you do that?"

"I guess I needed to ride him again to realize it's not worth it... The point is, I'm done, for good. So what, we'll lose the ranch. Then try to start over again. My mom's pretty well-known. I'm hoping she'll land on her feet. Of course, she told me not to worry about her. That I should be more concerned with what I'm going to do."

"And what are you going to do?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know yet."

There was silence between the two for a minute. Sophia was debating if she should tell Luke about the baby or still keep it a secret. At the moment nobody knows she's pregnant, and she wants to keep it like that until she graduates in three months. She's only about four weeks so she doesn't have to worry about a bump being shown and everyone start questioning her. But she knows she has to tell Luke now that he decided to stop bull riding.

"I don't know if this is the right moment or place to tell you this but... I think I know what you're going to do." Luke had a very confused face on his face as Sophia was telling him a story. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Luke asked. "Pregnant?"

Sophia nodded. "I'm probably around four weeks."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"It depended if you continued bull riding or not. I wasn't going to have a kid who will get hurt by its's father."

"So you decided on keeping it."

"Of course I'm going to keep it. I'm against abortion and I have a job lined up right after I graduate. I already decided I can do this on my own if you don't want in." She said. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in. And I expected you to react like this so I'm not going to be mad at you. But if you don't want the baby, it's fine. Like I said before, I can do it on my own." Luke didn't say anything. "You know what, let this sink in for a couple of days and call me when you are ready to talk."

Sophia headed inside her sorority house and up to her room, seeing Marcia packing a bag.

"You don't have to leave, you know. It's your room too."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." She said. "Tonight was just too much."

"Oh, thanks by the way, for calling me."

"I know how much you care about him and I knew you wouldn't want him to get hurt."

Sophia shook her head. "I wouldn't."

Marcia gave Sophia a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow night.'


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by and Luke finally called Sophia to talk about their predicament they are in. He asked her if she could come to the ranch if she wasn't busy and she agreed. She pulled up to his house, and Dog came to greet her like he normally did when she got out of the car. She gave him a nice pet on his head and walked towards the house, where Luke was waiting for her on the patio.

"Hey." Luke said. "How are you?"

"Hi, I'm fine." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Getting there. Let's go inside." Sophia nodded and followed him inside. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a bit nauseous today."

"You should have said when I called. I could have drove to the University instead."

"No, I'm good." She sat down beside Luke on his old couch and for the first time in a while, there was a long awkward silence between the two of them.

"So have you been to a doctor yet?" Luke asked.

Sophia shook her head. "I've heard you shouldn't go until you are six weeks."

"Have you told your family?"

"Of course not. They're going to be so disappointed in me! I'm not even married and I'm having a baby. That's totally against their beliefs, don't forget sex before marriage. They liked you when they met you during Christmas, but now..." She shook her head. "Good luck."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. This was both of our faults. But you know what, the baby won't ruin my life. It's just happening sooner than I wanted it to."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Do you even want to be part of the baby's life?"

"Yeah, I do." Sophia smiled. "But should we get married then? You said you have a job waiting for you in New Jersey once you graduate. Are you moving to New Jersey? Would I come with you? I don't want to leave my mom."

"Married?" Sophia questioned. "You just want to marry me because I'm pregnant with your kid? I don't want to force you to marry me just because of the baby!"

"Then what?"

"I want to be married out of love, not because of a baby."

"Sophia, but I do love you."

"But it's not marriage love. I want real love, not just pitty love now that I'm having your kid. Look, once I graduate in three months, I'll be moving back to Jersey for my career at the New Jersey Art Museum."

"Sophia I want to be with you, I really do. But I don't want to live in New Jersey."

"I thought you said you liked Jersey."

"I do, but I'm a farm guy, not a city guy."

"You act like there's no farms in Jersey. I bet you could find a farming job in Jersey."

"I'm sure I could." Luke said. "But I'm happy here."

"Luke, you just said you and your mom will have to sell this place. Where are you gonna go then? What are you gonna do then?" Sophia asked. "I like this place, I really do. I've grown to love it here, but I'd rather go to Jersey where I'll have a stable job than stay here where the future is unknown. You could come with me and be a stay at home dad while I work so I don't have to pay for daycare. We could make it work in Jersey, I mean if you want to be with me, like you claim."

Luke got up from where he was sitting. He went into his room to grab something and came back and sat back down in his spot. Sophia noticed he was holding a black box that possibly held a ring or maybe earrings.

"What's that?"

Luke played with the small box in his hands. "You know how I told you at my last competition I rode Big Ugly Critter, right? Well I won and the winner received a new truck."

"Wait a new truck? I haven't seen a new truck."

"That's because I asked for cash instead of the truck." He explained. "Before I headed to the University to see you that night, I stopped at a store and bought you this. I was going to ask you to come with me to the cabin my dad used to take me to and give it to you, but you dropped the bomb shell of you being pregnant ." He handed Sophia the box. "I don't know now with all you said you'll want it, but open it."

Sophia breathed out as she slowly opened the box, which revealed a diamond ring. "It's gorgeous." She stammered, her eyes still focused on the ring. When she looked up, she saw Luke down on his knee.

"I wasn't expecting to do this now but for a while now, I knew this was something I wanted." Luke paused. "Sophia, I would like to marry you if you think that would be okay."

Sophia began to smile and nodded, realizing he didn't want to marry her just because she's pregnant, but because he actually does love her. "Yeah, I think that would be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The last three months of school went fairly fast for Sophia. Although she is about three months pregnant now, she hasn't seen a doctor only because she wants to find a doctor in New Jersey. A lot had actually happened within those three months. Sophia took Luke to an art auction one of her professors managed to get her tickets to, and some how, still unsure how, Luke won the whole collection being up for auction. He still couldn't believe it.

Luke decided to sell all the paintings, except the one he wanted to buy originally for Sophia. He had fairly a good amount of money afterwards, and would even be consider a millionaire. He was able to use the money to save his mother's ranch and to fix it up, which made his mother very happy. He and Sophia also decided to tell his mother about the baby then, while she was at her happiest about keeping the ranch, since they were unsure how she was going to react. By their surprise, she wasn't at all that upset. I mean, they're adults, Sophia's now out of college with a job waiting for her, Luke's done with bull riding, and they're getting married.

After graduating from college, Sophia and Luke went to New Jersey to look at places to live, since she'll be working out there. Luke convinced Sophia to look at a couple of ranches out there and actually found a ranch he was very interested in investing in. Of course Sophia was unsure if that would be a good idea, since she'll have to travel further for work and originally wanted to live closer to her job, but she gave in to Luke. She was asking a lot from him to move to Jersey with her and the least she could do is let him get a ranch. The ranch wasn't perfect. It needed to be fixed up, just like his mother's ranch, but he saw a lot of potential in it.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Sophia said, as she carried in a box.

"You'll like it here." Luke smiled. "Maybe if we have a boy, I could train him to be a PBR."

"Oh absolutely not!" She exclaimed. "Maybe he can tackle pigs, but he's definitely not going to be a bull rider. I will not allow it, after all you went through." She placed the box down on an old table. "Now I'm hoping even more for a girl."

Luke laughed and hugged Sophia from behind. "When did you make that doctor appointment?"

"Tomorrow at four." Sophia turned around so she face Luke. "You'll be coming with me, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good. It's just my first ever appointment and, I'll be honest, I'm a bit nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know... Maybe there's something wrong with the baby."

"There won't be anything wrong." Luke assured her. "When do you think we should get married?"

"A couple of months after the baby's born, when I get my body back."

"We could have the wedding here." Luke said. "To save money. We have the space."

"I don't know about that." Sophia said. "I was hoping for a nicer place, not that this place isn't nice. I just don't want a ranch wedding."

The following day was her her first doctor's appointment. She met Luke there since it was also her first day at her job. Sophia was happy to see that Luke was already there when she arrived. After waiting about fifteen minutes in the waiting room, she was called back. A nurse weighed her and took her blood pressure and also asked her a couple of questions concerning her pregnancy. Not long after the nurse left, the doctor entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Killicks." The man said, shaking both Sophia's and Luke's hands.

"Hi, I'm Sophia and my fiance, Luke."

The doctor sat down on a stool. "Is this your first child?"

"Yes." Sophia nodded once. "Yeah, actually it was unexpected. I almost had a heart attack when I found out." She laughed off. "I'm around three months, I think."

"Alright. Although you are about three months, I still will have to do an inside ultrasound, just to check your cervix and we'll measure the baby, while I'm at it and check its's heartbeat." The doctor reached for the wand. "So this what I'll be using."

"That's big." Luke said a bit intimidated.

Sophia lay down and held Luke's hand when the doctor put it in. "Mmm..." She squirmed. "It's cold." Immediately, the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat, which made Sophia smiled.

"So this is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Killicks said. "Okay, your cervixs looks normal and your baby is about eight or nine weeks old."

"Aw, Luke." Sophia smiled. "Look."

"Can we find out the gender yet?" Luke asked.

"Your next appointment you will." He said. "Hopefully, anyways."

After the appointment, Sophia said bye to Luke and headed back to the museum since she still had to work for another hour. When she did arrive back to their ranch, about a forty minute drive from her job, she could smell Luke cooking dinner, more specifically steak.

"Let me guess, you're making your specialty." Sophia said, entering the kitchen.

Luke turned around. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hi." Sophia placed her car keys on their old kitchen table.

"Hey, so I was thinking this weekend I would go to my mom's and pick up my horse since I fixed the horse coop today."

"Okay. That's fine, but I'm going to stay back and unpack. I think I'll have my sisters come up, actually, and help. Maybe my mom too."

"Do you think they're excited about the baby?" He asked.

"My sisters are for sure. They hope I'm having a girl so they can buy pinks and tutus, oh and bows." Sophia scanned through the mail that Luke brought in earlier and placed it on the kitchen table. "I think my parents are just happy I graduated, have a good job, and we're engaged. If I was still in college, they would have been so upset, furious, especially if we remained broken up." She placed the mail back on the table. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Give or take fifteen."

"Alright, I'm going to get cleaned up and changed out of these clothes."

"Oh, hey, how was your first day?" Luke asked before Sophia headed up to the bathroom.

"Really good, actually. I'll tell you more about it over dinner."

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was gone for the weekend. He went to visit his mother at her ranch and also went to pick up his horse from there too so he could start riding again. Sophia decided to stay back so she could start unpacking. She had her two younger sisters and mother come and help her since Luke was gone and Sophia didn't want to stay there by herself anyways. For some reason she just felt unsafe up there, alone, without Luke. She had a feeling like someone would come and kill her since it's a pretty isolated area. Sophia knew nothing would happen, but that thought still lingered her.

"I mean once you get this place fixed up, I'm sure it'll be homey." Her sister, Sasha said.

"New furniture too." Sophia added, looking around. "These are all of Luke's old things from his house at his mother's ranch."

"Yeah, they look really old." Her other sister, Dalena added.

"Are you hiring people to come out and fix it up? Paint? Replace the flooring?" Her mother asked.

"You kidding? Luke wants to do it all by himself." Sophia exclaimed.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Because that's how he is. He's a fixer. He likes to fix things up. You know, he told me he built his house on his mother's ranch. Besides the plumbing and electricity, he did the whole thing all on his own."

"Wow." Her mother said.

"Yeah, I know... Anyways, it means a lot you guys came to help me unpack. Luke is gone this weekend like I said before. He wanted to bring his horse from his mother's ranch." Sophia chuckled. "You wanna hear something funny? His horse's name is Horse." She chuckled again. "Wanna here something funnier? He also has a dog name Dog."

"Oh dear... I hope you won't let him name the kid." Dalena joked. "What would he name the kid if you have a boy, Boy?"

"Or girl,Girl." Sasha laughed.

Sophia laughed. "Guys, don't make fun of him. He's country and those country guys do it different."

"How much different can they really be?" Dalena asked.

"Oh trust me, a lot." Sophia said. "So actually what you guys could do for me is start unpacking the boxes in the living room. It's not much... Well actually it's mainly Luke's things. So I'll put everything away. Oh, and mom, could you actually unpack some of the boxes in the kitchen? It's just some dishes and utensils we haven't had the chance to put away yet."

"Sure thing, honey." Her mother smiled. "Anything else?"

"At the moment, no."

At around seven, Luke called Sophia to tell her that he made it to his mother's ranch. She was happy to hear he got there safe because she was worried since he was driving by himself in his old truck. They talked for thirty minutes and then she decided to let him go, since he was probably exhausted from his eight hour drive.

"Love you, bye."

"So what do you think you're having?" Sasha asked. "The baby I mean."

"I'm praying to god it's a girl. Luke said if it's a boy, he'll train him for PBR."

"What's PBR?" She asked.

"Professional Bull Riding." Sophia said. "I don't think I told you guys this, but Luke was one of the top bull riders in the world. I think he said top ten. He was one of the best, but he's officially retired from it. Actually this year, he's considered the best, number one."

"Why'd he stop if he was one of the best?" Dalena asked.

"I made him." She said. "It was literally a life or death choice. And if he chose death, I wasn't going to be in his life."

"What do you mean death?" Sasha asked.

"If he continued bull riding... He would be risking his life. He was in a very serious bull riding accident almost two years ago where he was basically dead. A bull trampled him. He actually has a metal plate in his head because his skull was shattered." Her sisters gasped. "Anyways, if he continued and fell the wrong way or a bull trampled him again, he would be dead. He had to choose if he wanted me or bull riding. At first he chose bull riding which pissed me off, but he later came to his senses, after winning his last competition, and chose me."

"Did he know about the baby then?" Dalena asked.

"No. I wasn't going to force him to choose me. I wanted him to choose me because he wanted me, not just because I'm pregnant. I would always wonder if he chose me because he had to or because he wanted to."

"Then when did you tell him?"

"After he came to his senses and wanted to be with me."

"Do you think he would have stopped if you told him about the baby in the first place?"

"Like I would know. I bet he would have made some excuse saying he had to continue bull riding so he could support me and the baby, just like his excuse where he said he was only doing it to save his mother's ranch. It's like he hated his life and wanted an easy way out... Before he met me, I mean."


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia was so happy when she came home from work, on Monday, finding Luke back. He drove home that morning, around eight, and arrived back to Jersey around four. She missed him and was just simply happy he was back.

"How's your mom?" Sophia asked.

"She's fine."

"The ranch?"

"Also fine. She hired someone to replace me, though."

"Are you upset over that?"

"No, because I'm with you at our ranch." He said. "And now I don't have to worry she's overworking herself."

Sophia smiled. "I hope you won't overwork yourself here."

"I'll try not to, but it might be impossible."

"Well I was thinking we should hire someone to paint and replace the flooring."

"I can do that."

"I know, but it'll be quicker and easier if we hire a crew to come out. It would only take one or two days for them to do."

"But I can do it."

"Luke, I know you're the type of guy who likes doing these types of things, but it'll be better if we hire someone."

Luke sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. We can look into hiring someone."

"Thank you." Sophia hugged him and looked up at him. "I'll let you paint the nursery when we find out what we're having. Deal?"

Luke leaned down and kissed Sophia softly on her lips. "Deal."

Over dinner, Luke tried to avoid asking Sophia about attending a rodeo, which is in town this weekend, but it was hard for him not to. Even though he's done with bull riding, he would still like to attend events and see his buddies compete.

"Really, Luke? I don't know... I mean we have a lot to do around here."

"Come on, Sophia, it'll be fun."

"Is it even the place for a pregnant girl?" She asked.

"Then I'll go by myself."

"And leave me here another weekend to deal with this house?" Sophia leaned back in her chair and crossed my arms. "How do I know you're not going to compete?"

"I told you, I'm done competing." He said. "Besides, I have no point in competing now that I saved the ranch and pretty much set for life, money wise I mean." Luke leaned forward on the table. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Sophia let out a long sigh, and nodded. "Okay, fine. We can go but please promise me you won't get any ideas of rejoining."

"I promise I won't."

So the following Saturday, Luke and Sophia drove fifty minutes to where the competition was being held. Luke, of course, was wearing his boots, hat, and jeans and Sophia wore shorts, her boots, and the hat Luke got her the previous Christmas. They sat towards the front, when they arrived at the event.

"How does it feel being on this side of the gate?" Sophia asked.

"Safer." Luke admitted.

"Do you wish you were riding?"

He didn't immediately answer. "I'm glad I'm here with you." He said, grabbing her hand and holding it.

Sophia smiled. "Me too."

"And just think, we could be sitting here together watching our son do this in eighteen years."

"Luke, please promise me if we do have a boy you won't get him involved in riding. He can ride horses and tackle pigs for all I care, but please promise me you won't let him get involved with bull riding. I would turn into your mother and I know you wouldn't want that."

"Is that a threat? Turning into my mom?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow up.

"I'm just saying..."

Luke let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Sophia, rubbing her arm. "I promise he won't ride bulls, but he'll definitely attend these events."

"What would you say if he said, hey dad, I wanna do that. Can I ride bulls?"

"I would say, sure buddy, let's get the mechanical bull out and start training." Sophia slapped his arm and Luke laughed. "I was just kidding. I would say, Luke Jr., no because it's dangerous and I almost died. Plus, I don't want your mother to turn into grandma."

"Please be a girl." Sophia said, rubbing her stomach. "I need you to be a girl."

Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around Sophia again, giving her a kiss on the side of her forehead. "Watch it be a boy."

"Don't be disappointed when it's a girl." She smiled.

"Oh, I won't. I'll just have her horseback instead." He said. "Yeah, I'll get her a horse, and she could compete, and we could ride horses together as a family."

"And if we have a boy, you won't get him a horse?" She questioned.

"No, he'll still have a horse."

"I don't even know why we're talking about this." Sophia said. "I mean the baby isn't even born yet, never-the-less don't even know the gender. I just know this kid and none of our other kids will be riding bulls."

"Our other kids?" Luke repeated. "We're having more than one?"

"I hope so." Sophia said. "I think I want at least two or three." The crowd started to cheer when the first man got onto his chosen bull.

Luke was surprised to hear Sophia wanted more than one kid. He never thought he would have any, to be honest, or wanted any. When she told him she was pregnant, he thought one kid wouldn't be that bad. But now hearing she wants one or two more, he's unsure about that. I guess he'll have to see how it is with one kid and see if he'll even be a good father.

The competition ended around six and Sophia thought they would stop to see her parents on the way back home.

"Hey mom." Sophia entered, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, Mrs. Danko." Luke entered, giving her a quick hug also.

"Look at what you both are wearing." Her mother gasped. She and the rest of her family have never seen Sophia or anyone dressed for the rodeo before.

"You like it?" Sophia asked. "Luke actually bought me this hat for Christmas."

"She kept stealing mine when she visited the ranch, that I had to." He explained.

"And you went to the rodeo today?" Her mother asked.

"Mhm... He wanted to and I agreed. It's actually quite fun, mom." Two of Sophia's younger sisters entered the living room. "Actually, I bet you two would enjoy it."

"A rodeo?" Dalena asked. "Uh, no thanks. That's not really my thing."

"Hey, it wasn't my thing either, but Marcia made me and I found myself a cowboy." Sophia smiled, holding onto Luke's arm. "Where's dad?"

"Well if I find myself a cowboy like Luke, maybe I'll give it a shot." Sasha said. "You got any hot single friends, Luke?"

"I feel like it's Marcia all over again." Luke whispered to Sophia.

Sophia laughed. "I mean they both have similar personalities. Maybe that's why I love Marcia so much."

"Luke?" Sasha asked. "Do you?"

"They're probably too old for you." He said.

"Oh... Well I'm just going to stick to the city boys anyways." She said. "I don't need a hot cowboy."

Sophia laughed and hugged onto Luke. "Suit yourself then. I love my hot cowboy."

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia had another doctor's appointment to find out the gender of her baby. She was actually quite excited. She just needed to know that it was going to be a girl. Luke met Sophia at the doctor's since she was coming from work. And of course Luke was there before her again.

They waited for ten minutes in the waiting room and then a nurse called them back. The nurse weighed Sophia, which she hated, and took her blood pressure. When the nurse finished, she showed Sophia to her room.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked, holding Sophia's hand as they waited for the doctor to enter their room.

"I don't know... I think I'm more excited than nervous at the moment." She said. "I'm happy you're here with me... Well with me period. I don't think I would be able to go through this by myself, like I thought I could."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

Sophia lay down on the table, when her doctor entered, and lifted her shirt up. He poured a cold, blue gel on her growing stomach. Both Sophia and Luke were staring at the screen, both excited to see their child and what it looks like. Sophia held Luke's hand tighter when a clear image of the baby was shown, with them hearing the heartbeat.

"Luke." She smiled. "Look."

"Would you like to know what you're having?" Dr. Killicks asked.

"That would be nice to know." Luke said.

"What are you both hoping for?"

"I want a girl but Luke wants a boy."

The doctor zoomed up on the screen and he could immediately tell what the gender is. "Congratulations, it's a boy. Right here are his two legs, and right here in the middle is his penis." Luke leaned down and gave Sophia a quick kiss on her lips. "Well we are about done here. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

The doctor handed Sophia her sonogram from today's appointment and then made a new appointment before she left. Luke walked Sophia to her car where they talked for a couple of minutes before she needed to get back to the museum.

"Are you upset?" Luke asked.

Sophia shook her head. "I'm really happy. And I'm glad he's healthy." She assured Luke. "I hope he looks just like you."

"What would you like for dinner? I should probably stop at the store on the way home. Do you need me to pick anything up?"

"Oh, you know what I've been craving a lot of lately?" She asked. "Pick me up a bag of those sour cream and cheddar potato chips. Oh and some strawberries, oranges, whip cream... You know what, why don't I just text you a list of foods to pick up."

Luke laughed. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, Luke, could we have pizza tonight?" Sophia asked. "That sounds really good."

"Really, pizza?" He questioned. "I feel like you should be eating healthier."

Sophia smiled and got on her tippy toes, giving Luke a kiss. "I love you. I need to go."

"I'll see you when you get home then with dinner ready."

Before heading home after work, Sophia decided to stop at a baby/ maternity store. She hasn't bought any maternity clothes yet, since she's still pretty small, but her dresses and bottoms she wears to work feel as if they will rip when she sits down. Although she was on the hunt of maternity clothes, Sophia couldn't help herself and bought a couple of baby outfits and even a long pregnancy pillow.

Luke was surprised when Sophia came home, carrying three shopping bags and a long pillow.

"What ya got there?" He asked. "Looks like you did some shopping."

"Okay, I was only supposed to get a couple of work maternity clothes but when I saw these..." Sophia pulled out two newborn outfits. "I couldn't help myself."

"And what about that?" He asked, pointing to the pillow. "What is it?"

"I've heard it makes sleeping more comfortable for pregnant woman. But the thing is, I'm basically kicking you out of bed."

"And why is that?" Luke grinned, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Because this is my new cuddle buddy and he's quite comfortable."

"That's it, it's going back." He quickly said. "I'm your cuddle buddy."

"Relax Luke." Sophia laughed. "I probably won't use it until I'm seven months and always uncomfortable anyways."

"How about you just use me?"

Sophia smiled and reached up, giving Luke a soft kiss on the side of his lips. "I love you, Luke."

After dinner Sophia and Luke sat on their old couch, with a light weight blanket on top of them, cuddling. Sophia lay her head on Luke's shoulder as he played with her hands.

"What do you think we should name him?" Sophia asked. "I kind of like Mason."

"Mason? No." Luke quickly said.

"No?" She repeated. "Okay. Asher?"

"Mathew? Jackson? Logan?" He suggested.

"Chase Collins? No." She said. "Wait... What did you just say?"

"Mathew. Jackson. Logan."

"I think Mathew and Logan is cute. Which one do you like more?"

"Logan."

"Hey, I have an idea." Sophia said, sitting up. "What is your middle name?"

"Andrew why?" Luke asked.

"Asher should be his middle name. Logan Asher Collins."

"So he'll have the same initials as me."

"Yeah, usually the first born son is named after the dad or something commemorating the dad." Sophia explained.

"I've heard that."

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect... Just like you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke, your mom is..." Sophia stopped when she saw that Luke had just finished painting the nursery. "Ah, I love it." She squealed.

Luke walked over to Sophia and hugged her from behind, with his arms around her almost nine month pregnant belly. He kissed her on the side of her cheek and smiled when he felt Logan kicking. "I have a feeling he'll be just like me."

Sophia silently laughed. "Your mom's here. I think it's really great she decided to come for Thanksgiving. It gives her a chance to bond with my family."

"I agree."

Luke and Sophia exited the nursery and headed down to the living room where his mother, Linda was waiting. He gave his mother a hug and all three of them sat down in the living room to catch up.

"Well the doctor said towards the end of December, but I've heard with your first pregnancy it's normal to go a week overdue or so. So maybe we'll have a New Year's baby, right Luke?"

"Maybe." He said.

"With Luke, I was actually a couple of days early." Linda said.

"He told me he was born in the barn." Sophia laughed a little.

"He was. It was actually quite peaceful. Are you planning a hospital birth?"

"Oh yeah." Luke said. "There wasn't even a second thought."

"Yeah, I probably won't be able to handle the pain, you know? So I'll definitely get the epidural. Plus, it's just simpler and safer to have a hospital birth."

"Less complications." Luke added. Sophia nodded in agreement. "So how are things at the ranch, mom?"

"We've actually made great sales on the pumpkins, better than last year. Maybe because you're not around." She winked at him. "And we should do even better with the Christmas trees."

"That's great. I'm glad everything is working out down there." He said.

"I am too. I don't know what I would have done if I lost the place. How do you both like it up here?"

"I mean it's nice." Sophia said. "Kind of far from my job, but it's not that bad of a drive."

"Lots of open space." Luke added. "I enjoy riding Horse a lot."

"Good." Linda smiled.

The following day was Thanksgiving and Sophia, Luke, and his mother went to Sophia's parents place to celebrate. Linda had made her famous apple and pumpkin pie, while Sophia's mother made the dinner. This will be the first real time Luke's mom will spend any time with Sophia's family, since they only spent maybe an hour when they wanted to see Luke's and his mother's ranch after she graduated from Wake University.

"I know, about one more month." Sophia smiled. "I'm both scared and excited... Well labor is the only thing scaring me."

"I'd be scared as hell too. I mean you're going to rip and need to be stitched." Her oldest sister, Bianca said, who is a nurse.

"What do you mean, she'll rip?" Luke asked, joining in on the conversation.

"When she pushes the baby out. Her cuchie will rip." She explained.

"Another reason for me to get an epidural." Sophia said. "So I won't feel the ripping."

"And you want more kids after this one?" Luke questioned.

"I really want a girl." She smiled. "Actually, I need a girl. I don't think I can handle living with two cowboys."

"I think dad could relate with you. He does live in a house full of girls." Sasha said.

"Hey, at least he's getting a grandson." Sophia said.

"How long do you get to take off for maternity leave?" Dalena asked.

Sophia took a drink of her sparkling cider. "Two months. But he's also going to be born over the holidays so a little over two months. But what's going to be hard is leaving him with this guy while I work. I don't know if I can trust Luke to watch a newborn by himself. But on the other hand, I don't even know how he'll be with him."

"Hey, if I can care for baby cows and pigs, I think I can take care of our son." He said.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be the same. But you'll learn."

"The fact that he compared a baby to baby farm animals." Bianca laughed. "I guess you really do got yourself a cowboy."

"Come on, guys, be nice." Sophia laughed. "He's a good guy and I believe in him."

"At least someone does." Her sisters laughed.

After dinner, the three of them headed back to their ranch. Sophia was very exhausted and went straight to bed while Luke stayed up with his mother.

"They don't seem as if they think you'll be a good dad." Linda said.

"I don't even think I will be." Luke admitted. "I never thought I would have kids just because bull riding was my life and you know... But then Sophia came around and changed my whole perspective on life. But when she told me about the baby, I wasn't even sure how to react. I guess I was scared because I wasn't even sure if I could be able to support them and you."

"You'll be a good father, Luke." His mother assured him. "You have a warm heart and will love your son, just as your father loved you. Just don't get him involved with bull riding."

"Sophia already told me that's off limits." Luke grinned. "She said he could do 4-H or horseback, and attend bull riding events, but riding bulls are off limits. She said she doesn't want to turn into you."

"She's a smart girl." Linda smiled. "I should have made ground rules with you and your father, but I suppose I was a bit of a pushover."

"No you weren't... Okay maybe a little." He grinned. "But you were a great mom."

"I would think I was. Just promise you'll help and be there for Sophia when that little guy is born. She'll need as much help as possible."

"I will."

 **Thanks for reading! And I know, the movie was so different from the book. I would have loved it if they included Brian in the movie, or how they originally met. But oh well. I'm not gonna complain cause Scott Eastwood played Luke :)**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Luke." Sophia said, when she opened a box which revealed a baby cowboy hat. "This is so adorable. Now he has something to keep his little head warm."

"It'll probably be too big, but I figured it'll fit him in a couple of months when it's rodeo season."

She noticed there was one other thing in the box. She pulled it out and it was matching baby cowboy boots. She placed them back in the box and hugged Luke. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sophia. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled. Sophia leaned over and gave Luke a kiss, but pulled away when she felt another Braxton Hick. "Mmm..."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just those Braxton Hicks again."

"When do you think he'll be coming?"

"Soon... Any day now. But it worries me we won't get to the hospital quick enough. I mean it's a forty minute drive."

"We can always have him in the barn." Luke joked.

"Luke!" Sophia slapped his arm with caused him to laughed.

"Maybe we should stay with your parents until you gone into labor."

She shook her head. "No, we'll be fine."

Luke nodded and gave Sophia another kiss.

On New Years Eve, while Sophia and Luke were driving to see her parents, a little past noon, Sophia felt a gush of liquid come out.

"Please don't laugh Luke." Sophia said. "I think I peed myself."

Luke kept glancing at Sophia, still keeping his eyes on the road, with a confused look on his face. "You think you peed yourself?"

"Wait... Maybe it's not pee."

"Sophia, if it's not pee what would it be?" He asked. "Wait, you don't think..."

"My water must have broke, Luke!"

"You mean the baby's coming?"

"I think he is." She said staring down at her stomach. Sophia quickly grabbed her purse off the floor of the car, and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call my doctor and you drive straight to the hospital."

"Soph, I don't even know how to get to the hospital. I barely know this area."

"I'll give you direct... Hi, this is Sophia Danko. Is this Dr. Killicks?" She asked. "Oh, good. I'm calling to inform you that I think my water just broke. Okay thank you." After getting off the phone with her doctor, she sent her mother a text, telling her that her water broke and heading to the hospital. "I guess we're having ourselves a New Year's baby, Luke."

"Apparently we are. Can you shoot my mom a text and tell her he's coming?"

She nodded and after texting her mom, she texted Luke's mother. "We don't even have my hospital bag, Luke. It's in my car, same with the baby car seat."

"Okay, once you get settled in your room, I'll just run home and just drive back in your car."

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. Her doctor called the hospital and had a room ready for Sophia when they got there. So once she was signed in, a female nurse took Sophia and Luke to their room and handed Sophia a hospital gown to change in. Once she was in her hospital gown, that same nurse hooked her up to a couple of different machines that would measure both her and the baby's heart rate and hooked her to an IV.

"I'm going to run home real quick, and switch cars, okay?" Luke gave Sophia a kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." Sophia nodded. "Do you want me to bring anything from the house?"

"You know that blanket in our room, the fuzzy blue one? Can you bring it? I'm freezing."

"And the hospital bag is in your car, right?"

"Yeah, in the trunk."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Luke gave Sophia a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you."

"Don't you dare have the baby without me."

Sophia smiled. "Hurry back then."

About an hour and a half later, Luke was back at the hospital bearing her hospital bag and blanket she wanted him to bring. Sophia looked miserable and looked as if she was in a lot of pain, already. He placed her hospital bag on the chair near the window and placed her blanket on top of her.

"He said I'm three centimeters dilated."

"What about the contractions?"

"Hurt like hell." Sophia whined. "Probably worse than when a bull throws you."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being here with me." She muttered.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"The doctor said he'll probably be born around midnight."

Thirty minutes till midnight Sophia's doctor and a couple of nurses had her begin to push. It wasn't as easy as she and Luke thought it would be. They thought, it would be quick and easy when pushing the baby, that he would come just out. But it took Sophia almost forty minutes for him to be born. It was 12:17 AM on January 1, Logan Asher was born. He weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces, which is about the average newborn size.

Once the doctors and nurses left, making sure both she and the baby were fine, it was just the three of them. From what Sophia and Luke could tell, Logan has very thin, light brown hair like Luke, and obviously blue eyes like the both of them.

"Happy New Years." Luke smiled, as he and Sophia adored their new son.

"Happy New Years." She smiled, reaching up to give him their New Years kiss. "Happy New Years, little Logan."

Later that morning, around eight, both Sophia and Luke woke up by nurses entering their room. They were asked if the hospital could release their name to the news outlets, since Logan was among one of the first born babies of the new year. Both Sophia and Luke agreed it would be fine, and later, not long after, found themselves on the news.

 _World Champion PBR, Luke Collins, and his fiance, Sophia Danko, were among the first couples to welcome the first baby of this 2015 year. The hospital released a statement saying both baby and mom are doing fine and the new parents are overjoyed with their newest little addition._

"Can you freshen my memory on when we gave out that statement?" Luke said.

"I honestly don't care much if the hospital said what we are feeling, even though we didn't specifically say it." Sophia said, adoring her son in her arms. "I just can't get over he's here."

"I know. It was a long night."

"Isn't he just the cutest little baby in the whole world?"

"I think he's close with me." Luke grinned. "I was pretty cute, if I say so myself."

"Well I think you're the cutest baby I've ever seen." Sophia talked sweetly to Logan. "Don't you think it's crazy how you can love someone you just met? I just love him like crazy."

"No, I don't." Luke said. "I actually fell for you the night we met."

Sophia looked and stared at him. "What? But we only talked for an hour or so."

"There was something about you that I just loved." He admitted. "You were just different than other girls I knew, which attracted me to you."

"I could never thank Marcia enough for dragging me to that rodeo. Without her, I wouldn't have my two favorite guys."

"And without you, I probably wouldn't be alive..."

 **I actually have this story pre-written if you're wondering why I'm uploading so quick. Well actually it's not all pre-written, but a good 15, or so, chapters are.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you're liking the story so far! Review, follow, favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

The following day Sophia was able to leave the hospital with Logan. She was nervous to bring him home, but Luke was probably more nervous driving him home. Although it usually takes forty minutes to get to their place, it took an additional twenty minutes. Maybe because he was driving slow and careful? No matter how many times Sophia told him to drive normal, he just wouldn't, which annoyed her.

Sophia carried in the baby and placed the car seat carrier down on the living room couch. Even though he was asleep, she picked him up out of the car seat and had him lay down in her arms, just adoring him.

"I just can't get enough of him." Sophia smiled. "I just don't know how I'll be able to leave him when my maternity leave ends."

"Well you have two months to get sick of the both of us." Luke joked.

"I could never get sick of this little guy. I love him too much."

"What about me?" Luke asked, as he sat down beside Sophia and wrapped his arm around her.

"A little bit." She admitted. "Could you actually watch him? I really want to take a bath."

"Right now?" He asked.

"I feel so filthy from being at the hospital and giving birth." Sophia explained. "I'll be quick. I promise."

Sophia handed Logan to Luke. "Uh... Are you sure I'm ready to be left alone with him when we just got home?"

"You'll be fine."

Five minutes later, Luke carried a crying Logan up to his and Sophia's bathroom where she lay in the bathtub.

"Luke, if you make me get out of this tub, you will be in huge trouble." She said.

"I don't know how to stop make him stop crying."

"He probably needs a diaper change or if he's hungry, there's a bottle in my bag from when I pumped at the hospital."

"Sophia, he just wants you."

"You're in trouble, Luke." Sophia climbed out of the tub and grabbed the crying baby after she put her robe on. "Shh... mommy has you." She carried him across the hall to the nursery to change is diaper and then nursed him. "I don't think daddy will be able to take care of you when I go back to work, huh?"

"Sophia..."

"Luke, don't talk to me." She said. "I told you to do one thing... Just watch him and you couldn't. I even told you what to do and you couldn't do it."

"Sophia, I'm new to all this and don't know what to do." He justified. "I'm inexperience."

"I'm new to all this too, Luke. You act like I know what I'm doing. I don't. I'm just taking one day at a time and trying to be the best mom I can be to him. You need to do the same." Sophia sat Logan up and burped him when she finished feeding him. "You won't learn if you don't try."

Luke walked over to the window and watched as the snow came down. "I'm just scared I won't be a good father."

"Luke, I'm scared too, but we need to trust ourselves that we'll do a good job. I believe you'll be a good dad, but you need to try and when I ask for you to watch him, actually watch him, care for him. I can't do this all on my own, Luke. I need your help." Sophia got up from the rocking chair she was sitting in and placed Logan down in his crib. "I really need your help."

"It'll get easier on the both of us." He assured her. "It's just our first official day as being parents."

"I know and we're learning the ropes of taking care of him."

"I'm sorry."

Sophia gave Luke a long hug, resting her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you think you can manage to watch him while I get dressed?" Sophia asked. "I just took care of all his needs so you probably shouldn't have a problem."

"I think I can handle it."

"Thank you."

That night was pretty rough. Logan cried, what seemed like a hundred times. Sophia was the one who always got up to take care of his needs, so she was exhausted the following morning, and made Luke be on baby duty until she got enough rest. Her mother called the day before, when they came back from the hospital, and said she'll come over the next day to help out. So at around ten, her mother arrived. Sophia went back to sleep, since her mother could be on baby duty, while Luke headed into town to pick up some groceries and fix some things up around the ranch, even though it's snowing and freezing.

Sophia woke up an hour later. She fixed the top bun she had her hair in and then went into the living room to get Logan from her mother.

"Thanks for watching him." Sophia said, grabbing the baby from her mother. "Last night I got absolutely no sleep."

"Luke didn't help you?"

Sophia shook her head. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"I think he said he was going to fix some things up outside, which I find very ridiculous because it's snowing and freezing out."

"He's used to it." Sophia said, sitting down on the couch. "He would always have to work outside, at his mother's ranch, so it wouldn't fall apart. Plus, he just enjoys doing that type of stuff. I basically had to beg him to hire a crew to come paint and replace the flooring. He wanted to do it on is own."

"Humph."

"He's probably just fixing the barn up, so it's not like he's fully out working in the snow."

"Well I think he should be inside helping with the baby."

"You know what, mom? It's fine. I'll have to leave Logan with him while I'm at work and he probably won't be able to get things done around here like he would hope to or get to go horseback." Sophia placed Logan's pacifier in his mouth when it fell out. "I'm really fine with the amount of help I get from him, really. But I guess he could start helping me at night so I'm not the one being sleep deprived."

"Tell him that."

"I will."

 **Haha guys, sorry for not uploading in a week. I totally forgot about this story :p . I have like one more pre-written chapter so there will be longer waits for uploads. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite if you haven't done so already!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you." Sophia kissed Logan and handed him off to Luke. "Please call me if something happens or you need help or..."

"I think I got it." Luke interrupted her.

"Please don't disappoint me then when I come home."

"Have fun at work." He kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

All through out the day Sophia couldn't stop thinking about Logan. This was the first day, since he has been born, that she has left him for a full day. Usually she'll leave him with Luke or her mother for a couple of hours, just so she wouldn't go crazy with all the crying, but now she misses it. She misses seeing the cute little face and cuddling with him.

Sophia would constantly look at her phone to see if Luke called or texted her. On her lunch break she decided to call Luke, just to see if everything was alright. It wasn't that she didn't trust Luke, because she does. Luke has grown a lot the past two months and is an expert at changing, bottle feeding, and just simply taking care of him. It's just a mother's worry. She's not with her child and she wants to be constantly to be sure he's doing fine. After Luke assured her everything was fine, Logan was fine, Sophia got off the phone and continued her work when her lunch break ended.

At around six, Sophia returned home. She went straight to Logan, who was laying in a baby rocker in the kitchen, while Luke cooked dinner.

"Did you miss me." Sophia gave Logan a couple of kisses on his little face and sat down at their small kitchen table.

"Of course I did." Luke smiled.

"Not you, Logan." She said. "How was he today?"

"He was fine." Luke chuckled, assuring her again, as he checked the steaks in the oven. "How was your day?"

"Difficult. I couldn't stop thinking about my little baby." She said, gently brushing his little, thin hair with her finger. "I missed him."

"Did you miss me?"

"I missed my baby." She said again, with a smile on her face when she saw Logan grab a hold of her finger. "Did you feed him yet?"

"Not since three."

"I'm going to feed him then. How long until dinner is ready?"

"Give or take fifteen."

"Alright."

Sophia carried Logan up to his nursery and she sat down in the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth in it as she breast fed Logan. After she finished burping him, Sophia carried Logan back down to the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

"Do you think it'll get easier for me to leave him?" Sophia asked.

"I'm sure it will." Luke placed a plate of food in front of Sophia, and then sat down across from her. "I mean it was only your first day back."

"It was just very difficult to focus. He was the only thing I would think of."

"Just don't worry about him. He's fine with me here."

Sophia nodded and took a bite of her meal. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem."

"It should be the opposite, huh? Me at home cooking and taking care of the baby, while you're out working."

"No, it doesn't have to be like that."

"I was thinking you and I should go out together this weekend; leave Logan with my mom."

"Like a date?" Luke asked. She nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you should figure it out. But maybe avoid country."

Luke laughed. "Okay, nothing country."

When the weekend came along, Sophia was ready for her date with Luke. She had arranged her mother to watch Logan until the following morning they would get him. Sophia had to pack extra frozen breast milk in the diaper bag, that would be enough for Logan feedings, and also extra clothes, diapers, and pacifiers.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Uh, just about." Sophia said, zipping up the diaper bag. "Can you go place Logan in the car seat for me? Be sure there's a blanket on and on top of the car seat to keep him warm."

"Will do."

After about a forty minute drive, they reached her parent's apartment. Logan remained in the car while Sophia did a quick baby hand off with her mother. She told him that the bottles needed to be refrigerated immediately, and his feeding and napping schedule was in the diaper bag. Sophia gave Logan a kiss bye and then quickly went back down and got in the car with Logan.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Luke drove to the hotel where they will be staying for one night. Luke thought it would be great if they had a night out in the city, and not worry about driving back home late at night. Sophia liked the idea so she agreed, as long as her mother agreed to watch Logan for the night also.

"I don't think it's really necessary for you to change." Luke said, observing Sophia as she dig through her suitcase. "I thought you looked great."

"But not sexy and young." She said. "I don't want to look like a mom tonight." Sophia pulled a red, body con dress out of her suitcase. "This is perfect."

Lucky for Sophia, her stomach quickly went back to normal after a month after the baby was born. Maybe because she kept active and healthy throughout the pregnancy? Of course she still had flab and stretch marks, but nobody would see it except her, and possibly Luke.

"Wow, look at you." Luke couldn't keep his eyes off his fiance. "Wow. Just wow."

Sophia smiled as she applied a little more red lipstick to her lips. "See, that's exactly the reaction I wanted to get." She walked over to Luke, after putting the lipstick in her clutch, and gave him a kiss. "Oops. I got some on you." Sophia gently brushed it off with her thumb. "Let's go."

Luke, for a moment, re-examined himself and what he was wearing. "Maybe I should change too."

"What? You look fine. Let's go."

"That was before the movie star came." He joked.

Sophia smiled, obviously liking the compliment. "I think you look better than a movie star, cowboy." She gave Luke another kiss, but this time much more passionate.

"Alright, you convinced me."

"I thought that would." She smiled. Sophia grabbed her black leather jacket and hooked her arm around Luke's as they exited their room. "Look at us going out tonight. I'm proud." She said as they got out of the elevator. "A baby isn't stopping us living our lives."

Luke smiled and kissed Sophia again on her cheek as they walked, hand in hand. They got into a cab and was driven to a fancy restaurant where they would be having dinner. Sophia decided, since it was their first official date since having the baby, she would have a glass of fancy wine, for the first time in almost a year.

"How, in a million of years, could I end up with someone like you?" He asked, as he admired Sophia from across the table.

"I was just thinking the same with you." She smiled back, taking a sip of her wine.

"How are you liking that?"

"Mmm." Sophia rolled her eyes. "I've missed it. But I read somewhere if you drink too much, alcohol can get in your breast milk, which would be bad for the baby."

"Then you better not drink too much."

"I'll be sure to test my milk before I feed him." She said. "Marcia actually gave me these breast milk strip things that can test if the milk is safe or contaminated."

"Those exist?"

"Yes. You just dip it in the milk and the color will indicate if it's safe or not for the baby."

Luke rubbed his pointer finger on his chin, focusing on Sophia. "Interesting."

"I find you interesting." She studied him.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure if I've figured you out yet."

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said. "It's hard to tell."

When they returned to their hotel room, or more like the elevator, Sophia was in the mood. She basically jumped onto Luke in the elevator and began to kiss him passionately. The moment Luke opened their hotel room, Sophia jumped onto him again, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the bed. Luke knew what she was doing, and quite frankly he liked it.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Luke, please." Sophia lay, biting on her lip looking seductive. But right before he entered her, she shouted wait and reached into her bag. She handed him a condom so he could put it on. "Better safe than sorry."

"Good call."

Once it was on, he grabbed Sophia by her legs, and pulled her towards the end of the bed. Sophia obviously missed it. Throughout her pregnancy, she made sex off limits. She just didn't feel comfortable with his dick being so close to the baby. Plus the thought of the baby practically enduring the sex didn't pleasure her, don't forget her thought to be fat self.

When finished, both Sophia and Luke were pleased with how everything went. They couldn't deny this was one of the best times they've had in a while, if not the best.

"I love you, Sophia." Luke whispered, kissing her on her hair.

Sophia smiled and slowly closed her eyes, as she lay in the arms of her man. "I love you too."

 **Thanks for reading! This was my last pre-written chapter so I'm not sure when I'll update next time. I'll be very busy so I'll try not to make the wait be so long.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


End file.
